


Lycanthropica Influenza

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [419]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Established Relationship, Helpful Alan Deaton, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/22/20: "flu, treat, release"Theme Week: IsolationI feel I included the theme because Derek must be isolated from his pack for the duration of... well, just read the fic, thanks.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [419]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Lycanthropica Influenza

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/22/20: "flu, treat, release"
> 
> Theme Week: Isolation
> 
> I feel I included the theme because Derek must be isolated from his pack for the duration of... well, just read the fic, thanks.

Derek sneezed, leaving his face furrier, his fangs descended, his brow heavier, and his eyebrows were gone.

It took all of Stiles’s strength not to release a tremendous laugh.

Deaton, his Hale-loyalty intact, had made a house call at Stiles’s request.

“He’s got werewolf flu,” the doctor announced, “very rare, also very contagious to other ’wolves. He can have no contact with his pack, otherwise you can treat it like human flu.”

Shaking his head restored Derek’s human face, until he sneezed again.

“Id’s nod funny, Sdiles,” Derek complained through his stuffy head.

But, c’mon, it was kind of funny.


End file.
